EM019: Cunning Kirlia
is the 4th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 28. Synopsis Ruby and Sapphire follow Emerald (who refuses their help) into the Battle Dome. Ruby faces Emerald, who sends his Dusclops against Ruby's Kirlia. Emerald tries to overpower Ruby, who has some clever tactics to show against Emerald. Chapter Plot Ruby and Sapphire introduce themselves to Emerald, whose Sceptile is quite angry. Emerald demands to know who sent them and is told Professor Birch had sent both of them. Emerald remembers Birch as "the old man" and shouts he does not need any help, claiming he is the one sent to capture Jirachi. Emerald goes away with Sceptile, who uses Iron Tail, knocking Ruby and Sapphire away. Sapphire yells they have to catch up with Emerald, but Ruby doesn't worry too much, since they both will participate in the Battle Dome challenge. Ruby notices his clothes are smelly and thinks he has to change them, causing Sapphire to be annoyed at him. As they bicker, Ruby and Sapphire are being watched by Scott, who knows well Ruby is Norman's son and Sapphire is Professor Birch's daughter - and both have arrived to the Battle Frontier, as Scott had suspected. Inside the Battle Dome, the commentators are glad for another tournament of trainers, from which even Dome Ace Tucker would enter. The commentators know well Emerald will have to face Dome Ace Tucker in the final match to win the Tactics Symbol. However, they remember two young trainers have arrived as well, who even have a chance to defeat Emerald - Ruby, whose Swampert uses Mud Shot and Sapphire, whose Blaziken attacks with Blaze Kick. Emerald and Sceptile, as well as Tucker and Salamence, battle through the tournament. At the end, the semi-finals begin, with the challengers being Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald and Tucker. Scott thinks it will be interesting to watch the match between Tucker and Sapphire, as well as Emerald and Ruby. Scott visits Tucker, who is in top shape. Scott reminds Tucker he won't be able to challenge Emerald if Tucker loses. Tucker decides to give the Tactics Symbol to the winner of this tournament, regardless if Tucker wins or loses. Tucker, however, does not plan on losing. Tucker admits his determination is powered by the anger towards Guile, who will not escape the Battle Frontier for what he had done. The first match begins, as Emerald faces Ruby. Emerald looks at Ruby's Pokémon team, but sees Ruby had already sent his Swampert, Kirlia and Milotic and starts taking pictures of them. Ruby claims he is just tracking their records in his book, which has 136 pages. Ruby asks a person to use the reflectors for his video camera. Ruby turns to Emerald, claiming this will be his team for the battle. Emerald sends Dusclops against Emerald's Kirlia, Rara. Rara immediately uses Hypnosis, affecting Dusclops. However, Dusclops manages to overcome the effects and strikes Rara with Shadow Ball. Emerald is aware ghost-type moves badly damage psychic-type Pokémon, but sees Rara has not been defeated yet. Dusclops uses Fire Punch, inflicting a burn on Rara. Tucker confirms this would drain Rara's health, but wonders if it will be enough to carry Emerald to victory. Emerald looks at his Dusclops, seeing it is also burned. Emerald realizes Rara has Synchronise ability, allowing to affect the opponent Pokémon with the same status condition. Scott knows well Emerald's Dusclops used Shadow Ball, but suspects Kirlia used Imprison. As such, Dusclops and Kirlia fall down, defeated. Emerald sees Ruby is not half-bad as he suspected. Ruby makes a grin and sends Milotic, Feefee. Ruby suspects, due to disadvantage, Emerald will send Sceptile, his grass-type Pokémon. Emerald wonders what kind of a strategy is that, but ignores that and sends Sceptile. Just as the battle begins, Ruby starts yelling at the person, for the reflectors do not shine brightly on his Pokémon. Debuts Item Tactics Symbol Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 28 chapters